Double Her Pleasure
by Brownfoxx76
Summary: The ZA caused a woman shortage so Merle convinced his brother to share his woman with him! Daryl wants Merle to be happy but he can only take so much. Carol loves Daryl but soon finds herself lusting for Merle, and Merle, well Merle's just being Merle. ADULT ONLY explicit content. Characters are OOC and slightly AU. Not for profit; I just enjoy writing about TWD characters for fun.


Prologue... Merle Dixon was a simple man. Born and bred in the backwoods of Senoia, Georgia and raised dirt poor in a segregated trailer park by an abusive, racist, sexist, alcoholic father and a drug addicted mother who died way too young, Merle's way out was decided for him by a judge after one too many stints in juvenile detention: jail or the military. Merle chose the lesser of two evils and signed up for the army. Surprisingly he put in close to 15 years of service. His drinking habits and recreational drug use however had been his only vices; he used regularly to forget the nightmares of his growing up, the guilt he felt over leaving his younger brother Daryl behind with their asshole of a father, as well as the many atrocities he witnessed during the wars he'd proudly fought in that sometimes plagued him. Either way, too many positive drug tests, suspensions, and insubordination disputes with superior female and minority officers got him kicked out with a dishonorable discharge (some things never changed), but Merle didn't care too much about losing his rank or his pension. Getting out of that uniform only freed up his time to do what he really wanted to do; working on motorcycles at his brother's garage, hunting wild game, chasing women and more importantly chasing his next high and he did so without regard for time or consequence. In the last few years before the dead rose to consume the living, he'd particularly indulged in having as many hot blooded and willing women in his bed as he could get his hands on but once the apocalypse hit, that particular luxury as well as his other favored pastimes went to hell in a hand basket. Years later, he still liked having a woman from to time... the identity of the woman didn't much matter... as long as she was willing. As usual with Merle, some old habits never died. -

Merle's cock stiffened and throbbed in his shorts as he listened intently to Carol's low, throaty moans and Daryl's deep, muffled grunts while they screwed not so discreetly in the next room. He glanced at the clock up on the mantle over the fireplace; it read 6:04 am and he couldn't help rolling his eyes angrily. Old habits died hard and due to his military background, he couldn't ever sleep longer than a few minutes past 6 am. Once awake, he was usually able to go right back to sleep, particularly when like today it was still dark out due to the heavy rain of the season and he didn't have any plans for the morning, but he always popped up like clockwork around 6 and today was no exception, even after a night of heavy drinking; unfortunately there'd be no going back to sleep anytime soon with the raucous his brother and his woman were making.

Carol let out a sinful giggle and Daryl moaned from the pleasure of whatever she was doing to him. "Come 'ere you," he then grunted in a low voice and within seconds the bedsprings began squeaking loudly again, not loud enough to drown out the loud moaning of course. Merle sucked his teeth in annoyance at all the noise they were making. 'Why can't they just screw and get it over with like two normal people without all this racket?' he thought to himself with a frown on his aging, yet still handsome face. He'd repeatedly tried to tune them out so that he could get at least a little more sleep in before day break but their lovemaking kept gradually increasing in volume and intensity and soon their headboard began making a repetitive thud against the wall with Daryl's every thrust, causing Merle to realize that they couldn't have possibly known he was there. He knew they'd NEVER make that much noise if they knew he was right next door.

'They really must've been worn out when I came creepin' in last night,' he thought to himself with a smirk, figuring that with instincts and reflexes like theirs, they must've been knocked out cold from drinking and screwing all night the night before to not have heard him moving around at all inside the small boat house about a two mile walk from the ASZ on Alexandria Lake that he and Daryl had secured and frequently used for fishing and hunting, as well as to get away from the people in Alexandria from time to time.

Merle reached inside the waistband of his boxer briefs and squeezed his swollen manhood before stroking it a few times in an attempt to make it calm down but that only added to the arousal he was trying to assuage. In addition to a wicked case of 'morning wood', he was getting horny as hell from the sounds the couple in the next room were making and as such needed to get off really badly. Since his traitorous flesh had extended to its full length and wouldn't stop throbbing anyway, he figured he might as well just jerk himself off so he could go back to sleep.

Not the best option, but not an unwelcome one either; he hadn't gotten off at all in damn near a week; not much privacy while on the big overnight run he'd volunteered to go on with Glenn, Sasha, T-Dog, Abe, Tyreese, Spencer and Michonne up to Maryland that ended up lasting for three days instead of the planned one due to several unforeseen delays; but the more he listened to his brother 'plowing the field' in the next room the more he realized that he didn't want to get himself off; he wanted a woman. It had been close to three weeks since the last time he'd had one; and that had been from Lana, a woman he'd met during a trading trip down at The Reserve, a new community about 20 miles south of Alexandria that Rick's group had recently struck up a trade agreement with.

The Reserve was a small farm and food processing plant that had remained virtually untouched since before the dead began to rise since the place was surrounded by secured walls and had high fences, somewhat like Alexandria. There were several survivors who'd flocked the premises in the beginning, mostly the staff who'd worked there seasonally and their families, as well as locals who came in search of food. They'd kept the surrounding woods cleared of walkers and welcomed newcomers willing to work hard and help keep the place safe, and they were a relatively peaceful group who fortunately hadn't ever been attacked by Negan or the Wolves or anyone else. Now that those threats were no longer an issue (Rick's group killed off the wolves, and their alliance with Hilltop and the Kingdom groups had offed Negan and the Saviors months ago,) aside from the occasional walker who wandered into the area they had no major problems, and had so much food and livestock stockpiled that they were able to trade for whatever they needed as society slowly rebuilt itself. The Reserve residents had a trout farm on the property, over a dozen wells with fresh water, tomato, carrot, watermelon, honeydew, cantaloupe; cucumber and herb gardens, a few dozen apple and pear trees, and had wheat, oats, spinach, onions, sunflowers, potatoes, yams, green beans, kidney beans, peanuts, cabbages, corn and squash growing in their fields, over a thousand chickens, and several dozen heads of beef steer, dairy cows, sheep, pigs, goats and horses. Rick's group traded them two SUVs, a pickup truck, a generator, batteries, and over a dozen guns and ammo for several bushels of potatoes and other vegetables, assorted bags of planting seed and feed, canned and jarred goods as well as half a dozen pigs (two pregnant), two mares (one pregnant) and a stallion, 20 live trout (to be transported in barrels filled with water to add to the manmade pond in Alexandria), 40 laying hens and 10 roosters, and two pair each of male and female goats and sheep. Merle had met Lana during the trade and screwed her that same night after the welcome party the Reserve residents threw for Rick and his group. He had even returned to the community twice, eager for more.

Lana was a tall, heavy set blonde with a pretty face and striking green eyes. Besides being 'a little fat' as he called her jokingly (a rarity in the Apocalypse which he'd easily overlooked, especially since most of her excess weight was in all of the right places in his opinion,) she had a blunt and vulgar sense of humor (not unlike his own) as well as a high sex drive and he was interested in getting to know her better. She'd told him straight away that she was married but Merle didn't care and they enjoyed screwing around even more than they both thought possible. Unfortunately however, keeping anything going with her would be hard to pull off, Merle soon realized. Lana was married to The Reserve's head of security, a brutish oaf built like the Russian wrestler Andre the Giant, and even Merle's crazy, horny ass didn't want to risk didn't getting into a rumble with him and his henchmen over her. Either way, she'd been damn good in the sack during the few hurried couplings they'd gotten in and she was more than willing to keep their affair going, but since she lived several hours away by foot, and had a husband who had enough clout in their group to shut down all trade with Rick's group if they got caught and possibly start a war with them, after a couple more trips down to hook up with her in the woods outside their compound (and damn near getting caught that last time,) Merle just didn't think she was worth the trouble. He needed a woman of his own. Problem was, three weeks was entirely too damn long to not get any in Merle's opinion, especially since he'd gotten used to getting laid regularly again. His cock ached; he squeezed and stroked it in a steady rhythm… he needed to get off so badly. His brother needed to either shut up so he could get some damn sleep or make some room for him in the bed so he could have a turn with that hot little 'Mouse' (his affectionate nickname for his 'sister-in-'law' Carol) of his. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he and his brother had taken turns sharing the same woman.

He figured he'd get off a lot faster if he got a closer look so he hopped up off the small pull out couch he'd been sleeping on in the living room and crossed the room nearly silently like the stealthy hunter he was, then knelt down on the floor to peek inside the key hole into the bedroom. Once at eye level with the big, four poster bed in the opposite corner of the room, he could clearly see Daryl's lily white ass rising and falling in steady rhythm between Carol's shapely thighs in the dim light of the sole candle burning on the dresser. Merle was immediately turned on further by the sight; that along with the sounds they were making he couldn't help palming and squeezing himself with renewed fervor. Although he was jealous that he wasn't the one between Carol's legs he still felt proud of the way his baby brother was putting the wood to her; he had her moaning like a true Dixon. Merle continued watching them intently and could tell that his little brother cherished her a great deal by how he gently kissed her lips and neck and softly suckled at her breasts while he banged her. He then watched mesmerized as Carol's hands slid down his brother's scarred and tattooed back and grabbed his ass firmly to hold him in place while he hit a sweet spot deep inside her soaked core.

"Right there, Daryl! Right there!" Merle heard Carol gasp in a low, sexy tone, causing his brother to grunt as he stroked more vigorously inside her and Merle could only imagine the pleasure he was experiencing at that moment but at that point he was beyond caring. He wanted to feel it for himself. Merle stood and knocked on the door sharply and the thudding and moaning on the other side immediately came to a complete halt. He knew he only had a few seconds before he'd end up with either a bolt in his ass or a bullet between the eyes so he started talking fast.

"Now before you go grabbing yer' crossbow little brother… or that cute little pearl handled .22 in the bedside drawer Mouse, calm down… its just Ole' Merle!"

"Its Merle," Carol murmured with relief, and Daryl let out a relieved sigh.

"What do ya want, brother?" Daryl groaned. "We're… uh… indisposed at the moment."

"Ya' already know what I want little brother. Let me have at her. You had that sweet ass all to yourself the last coupla' weeks and now here you go again first thing. Woke me up outta ma' sleep! Not that I blame ya," he then chuckled. "I know she's your'n and all, but last night was a fuckin' bust and… you two promised you'd look out for ole' Merle, remember?"

Daryl cursed and lowered his forehead to rest on Carol's. The knock on the door had startled him initially and when he realized it was Merle he was relieved they weren't under attack, but after what he'd just suggested, well he just felt angry. His brother had absolutely no respect for his and Carol's privacy. Normally he would have simply told him to "fuck off," but the whole dynamic of their relationship had changed a couple of months ago. The deep anger he felt escalated and soon had totally engulfed his arousal and he could already feel his dick softening because of it. His rhythm had been thrown off by Merle's ill timed interruption and he eased his shrinking cock out of Carol's wet heat. Daryl thought his brother was a real asshole for interrupting him mid stroke!

"Fuck!" he groaned under his breath as his once stiff, swollen manhood withered rapidly in the cool air of the otherwise stifling room. "I'm sorry sweetheart," he whispered into Carol's ear, and she exhaled sharply at the loss of his lengthy cock inside her core. Daryl angrily rolled onto his back and let out a loud groan for disappointing her as well as himself. "Damn it Merle, give us a minute, would ya!" he barked.

"Alright, but I'm hurtin' real bad out here, brother!" he groaned impatiently. "You don't mind do ya Carol?"

"Merle, you're a real pain in the ass!" she said with a sigh.

"I know, darlin', he chuckled. "Now hurry up and get yer'self off little brother… so I can get on!" he added that last part with a crude chuckle under his breath before going back to lay across the pull out couch to wait.

"Asshole!" Daryl muttered angrily to Carol. "He's been drinkin'," he then added with an angry hiss.

Carol tenderly kissed his neck. "Its okay, Pookie," she murmured, rubbing his back, trying to calm him.

"Its not okay!" Daryl snapped as he jumped up. "Can't even make love to my own woman in peace! I thought it was over! Its been weeks since he pulled this shit!" Carol couldn't remember the last time she's seen Daryl that upset. His handsome face had turned a bright shade of red and his clear blue eyes now looked a stormy gray. "I'm sick and tired of sharin' you with him, Carol!" he hissed in a low tone. "He said it himself, you're mine! Mine! You helpin' him out that one time was only supposed to be that, a one time thing but now every time I turn around he's wantin' ya! Sniffin' round ya' like a dog in heat, and you're too sweet to tell him to fuck off and I'm too stupid to put my foot up his ass!" Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "He ain't said nothing' bout this for weeks and now he's stakin' his claim over ya' all over again. He's tryin' to take you 'way from me."

"That'll never happen Daryl," Carol assured him.

"Ain't you I don't trust. Its him!" he hissed. "I got my suspicions 'bout his motives. He's getting too possessive! Damn near got us on a fuckin' schedule! Knows your menstrual cycle better 'n I do! Knows when we fuck, when we don't, how we fuck and the nights when I can't if I'm feelin' depressed…" he hesitated… "he says I ain't enough for you, ain't hardly pleasin' ya!"

"Daryl that's not true."

"You told me but you know Merle! Then he slacks off when he meets some new whore to bang 'fer a week and when they get sick of his crazy ass he's right back here for more 'a you then makes me feel guilty 'bout it! I can't take it anymore!" Daryl rubbed his temples to soothe the tension building behind his eyes. He couldn't believe he and Carol had been drunk enough off moonshine to let Merle bang her one night a few months prior. After the first time Merle'd begged him to let him sleep with her again on occasion, just until he met a woman of his own that he wanted to settle down with. He swore he'd be discreet and end it anytime Carol said so if she agreed. Daryl knew his brother cared deeply for Carol and would protect her whenever he wasn't around while out on runs or scouting with Aaron, which was happening more and more frequently since the walker population had been greatly subdued in the past couple of months. What was left of the US army and the remaining staff from the National Center for Disease Control had maintained a secret underground headquarters in upstate New York, and had recently surfaced, lending a much needed helping hand to survivors up and down the east coast, and were slowly returning order to the area with their regular extermination patrols and all survivors found received the new 'anti zombie' vaccine. Daryl was gone more and more frequently lately so after discussing it with Carol he made the mistake of agreeing to the temporary 'arrangement.' He knew Merle wouldn't ever hurt Carol and initially felt better when leaving knowing Merle was there with her in his absence. He and Merle had occasionally shared women during their wild days of getting high together in years past, and it was pretty easy with the chicks that ran in their circle of 'druggie' friends back then but with Carol it was different; totally different in fact, especially now that they had gotten serious. He now knew that agreeing to let Merle occasionally 'share' his woman was the biggest mistake of his life. It had started simply enough. There was undoubtedly a serious woman shortage due to the apocalypse and their former home at the prison's population was no exception. Merle had been so unhappy since moving to the prison after killing the Governor and leaving Woodbury it had made Daryl miserable to see his brother in so much pain because seemingly everyone had someone except for him. Merle was a horny, miserable prick and he was driving them all crazy. He was surprised that Daryl had gotten with Carol aka 'Mouse' of all people, after knowing how timid she'd been at the quarry in the early days but deep down he was glad his brother had found someone to be with but he was insanely jealous of him spending so much time with Carol; time he used to spend with him. Merle had changed a lot but no one trusted him yet or even seemed to like him much; in fact they'd only let him move into the prison because of Daryl and the fact that he'd killed that damn Governor. Now that they were all at Alexandria he'd been able to make somewhat of a fresh start but he still had yet to meet a woman of his own to settle down with. Carol loved Daryl so much that she'd pretty much sacrificed herself to Merle which made him happy again which in turn initially made Daryl happy, but after awhile Daryl had grown so jealous that she knew it would soon come to blows… or worse.

Surprisingly however, Carol didn't mind sleeping with Merle. In fact, she enjoyed it. She'd never let Daryl know just how much she enjoyed it however because she loved Daryl and it would bruise his already overly sensitive pride and intimacy issues, but the fact of the matter was that even though Merle was rude, crude and arrogant as well as the possibly the cockiest son of a bitch alive, he was an AWESOME lover. He LOVED sex and his skill at pleasing a woman orally was SUPERB. He didn't stop until he knew she was satisfied before taking his own pleasure and Carol was happy to let him. Now to be fair, Carol had to admit that Daryl was no slouch in the sack, and since she loved him so much he could easily make her climax, but Merle was SO much more experienced than Daryl and had taught her more than a few new tricks in the bedroom; tricks that Daryl got to reap the benefits from. She never wanted anything to come between the brothers however, herself included and though she cared for them both immensely she was deeply in love with Daryl alone and she knew that once he told Merle that enough was enough, she'd go with him on it. But in the meantime Daryl had left her hanging and now she needed to get off badly and at that point she didn't care which Dixon brother finished the job, but deep down she knew it had to be Merle, or she'd have to finish herself off with one of the toys she'd found inside a sex shop in an abandoned mall just outside Alexandria. Once Daryl got distracted or upset it was no getting him back in the mood until hours had passed at least. Merle on the other hand was ALWAYS ready for action. Daryl broke her train of thought as he continued venting about Merle.

"And what in the hell is he even doing here?" he whispered angrily. "I thought he stayed at the house in Alexandria last night… didn't they have another party with the Hilltop people or something?"

"Yes they did. The Kingdom group was there too and the new Reunion group from up near DC brought along some of their folk. I don't know why he's here either. My guess is that he didn't hook up with anyone."

"And he never will as long as he knows he's got you on standby! I thought he'd finally made a love connection with that woman down at the Reserve! I know for a fact that he's been back down there."

"Yes but she's already married, Daryl. Plus, he said that she wasn't really his type…"

"His type? Why not? Because she's 'a little fat' as he calls her? Since when did anybody ever really give a damn about that? She's a woman ain't she? And since when did that stop him from wreckin' some poor asshole's home? You know… I'm gettin' sick of his bull shit! I'm startin' to think he's doing this shit on purpose. He could always pull chicks before, married or not!" Daryl muttered angrily as he sat down then jumped back up and began hurriedly getting dressed.

"Daryl calm down... Its not like before and you know it. Men outnumber women something like 5 or 6 to 1 now. Not just here, but everywhere! Its a real competition for wives! Poor thing, he's probably all riled up something' awful. I bet he's drunk because none of the new women have taken to him just yet. Let me take care of him so he'll give us some peace. You go on your hunt and don't think about it anymore. Just make sure you get back here safe to me. This ends today. I'll talk to Merle and make him understand just how much this is really bothering you now so he'll back off."

Daryl grunted. "He better! This is the last time I'm allowing it, Carol. I'll put a bolt in his ass if he doesn't get the hint. Brother or not. You're mine and I belong to you," he then leaned down and kissed her deeply before grabbing his crossbow and backpack with his knives, first aid kit, water bottles, fruit and two walkie talkies; one on the Alexandria frequency and the other linked with Carol's in the lake house. "Its almost first light… I'm gonna go try to bag that young buck I keep seeing around before it rains again. Spotted him out there again last night eating the pear blossoms off your tree out back so he ain't far. Ain't hardly no walkers left 'round here no more… I'm pretty sure he hasn't been eaten, not since just last night anyway. I ain't bringing 'im back here though if I 'git 'im. I'll take 'im to Alexandria to be dressed. He's young… can't be more n' a hundred and fifty pounds or so. I can carry his ass easy once he's gutted and bled out. Then I'm gonna have me a little sit down with Deanna about getting Merle one of those trailers on the other side of the compound. Ain't takin' no 'fer an answer. He's gotta get the fuck out of our house TODAY so we can have finally have some privacy. I bet his ass will find a woman of his own quick as anything then! I'm coming back here this evening and I want him long gone! You tell him EVERYTHING I said so he can go pack up his shit, you hear?"

Carol shook her head in agreement then he kissed her again soundly and told her he loved her before angrily leaving out the side door, letting it slam hard in the process. Carol quickly jumped up and changed the sheets since the bed was still quite damp from she and Daryl's sweaty romp. She then dashed into the bathroom to quickly freshen up. Like clockwork, as soon as she turned the water off Merle was back tapping at the door and calling her name impatiently. "Come in," she replied as she stepped out of the makeshift shower that Eugene and T-Dog had rigged up from a garden hose, an old fashioned flower pot spout, and buckets of rain water that accumulated on the roof that stayed heated by the crude solar power system they'd created and installed at every housing structure in and around Alexandria for use as a back up in case they ever lost the solar generator's power within the walls. As expected when she looked up Merle was draped in the doorway gazing at her still damp body with a lust filled grin.

"He gone 'eh, Sugar Tits?" he murmured with a grin at the sight of at the sight of her large, still perky breasts.

"Yeah… left just a little while ago," replied as she hurriedly dried off.

Merle rolled his eyes. "I heard that fool, slammin' doors and shit! Last thing I need is for some lone walker to have heard that shit and come a knockin' while I'm tryin' to go down on ya," he chuckled.

Carol rolled her eyes but the thought of him going down on her was always appealing so she couldn't help smiling. "Come on Merle," she sighed grabbing his big hand in her small one and led him into the bedroom.

"Its about damn time darlin'," he murmured as he watched Carol climb up onto the bedspread. His mouth watered as she then faced away from him as she leaned over the bed to light a few more candles. Merle gazed at her hungrily. "What's it been for us, Mouse… a month at least?" he asked, calling her by his pet name for her as he snatched his shorts off, revealing his thick cock.

"Almost," Carol murmured as she motioned for him to come closer. "I thought you'd thrown me over for that woman down at The Reserve, after all," she whispered.

"Which one darlin?" he grinned. "I had my pick of the litter down there," he laughed.

"You know which one… That loud blonde with the fat ass," Carol said with a smirk.

"Who, Lana? No chance in hell o' that darlin', though I admit I did go back down there to dip my wick a coupla' more times. Too risky though. That last time was a close fuckin' call. Her husband's a suspicious, overgrown asshole, but thankfully also dumb as a brick. She said for as big as he is, he ain't packin' much heat below the belt, that's why she was happy I came along. She was beggin' for it and I was happy to oblige… but I ain't the only one she's letting bang her and one day she's gonna fuck around and get some poor bastard killed. Won't be Ole' Merle though that's for damn sure!" he laughed.

"And what happened last night? At the singles party?"

"Same shit, different day. Damn near a stag party. 24 men and only a dozen or so chicks showed up. It put the b in boring so I left early to get a taste of some of that whisky lil' brother had stashed in the basement. Good stuff."

"So you didn't meet anyone you liked?" Carol asked in disbelief.

"Not a one of those chicks wanted to give ole' Merle a try... So here I am… "back in the middle with you" he sang before leaning down and kissing her deeply, possessively plundering her mouth with his long tongue. He knew he was breaking one of Daryl's 'rules' of the agreement by kissing her like that but he just couldn't help himself. Carol moaned as he then licked a slow, hot trail from her neck to her collarbone to her breasts before returning to her lips, kissing her hungrily while squeezing her breasts in his big hands. He then closed his mouth over one rosy nipple and gently sucked the tender flesh between his lips until she cried out from the pleasure. He then went back and forth from one breast to the other, licking and sucking hungrily on her stiff nipples, then he pushed her them together and sucked greedily on both nipples simultaneously. "Mmm mm mm," he moaned after releasing them with a loud pop then looked up at her with a naughty grin. "I don't call 'em 'sugar tits' for nothin, darlin," he murmured, licking his lips. He then stood and propped one foot up on the bed, presenting his long, thick cock to her. "Now looky here who Ole' Merle done brung along darlin'! Your ole friend… King Dixon!" he said with a laugh as he stroked it a few times. It was rock hard and standing proudly at attention, tip swollen purple and leaking pre-cum.

Carol's mouth watered as she got up on her knees before him on the bed and watched in awe as it bobbed back against his stomach. She took his long, heavy length in her hands and squeezed it gently then stroked it a few times and he groaned. Its weight never ceased to amaze her and she rubbed her thumb across the large, mushroom head, sliding it around the slick pre cum pooled there, making him moan out loud as she then sucked her thumb clean. "Mmmm," she murmured, savoring his musky flavor.

"Merle, before we do this, there's something I need to tell you," she then said just above a whisper.

"Can't it wait, honey?" he asked softly before rubbing the head of his throbbing cock across her full bottom lip. He was dying for her to suck him off.

She sat back on her haunches. "No, it can't wait," she replied in a serious tone.

"Awww… what's the matter, sweetheart?" he asked while squeezing her breasts gently. "You knocked up or something?" he asked with a light laugh.

"No… we've all been really careful. Its just that Daryl and I discussed it… and well… this is the last time you and I can do this."

"Huh?" he exclaimed, jumping up.

"This… arrangement between us. It has to end. Daryl said I could get you off this one last time, but afterwards… its all over, Merle."

Merle's eyes narrowed to angry slits. "Just what in the hell are you sayin' darlin?" he snapped. "You tryin' to tell me we can't fuck no more?"

"Not after this last time, no."

"So Ole' Merle ain't good enough for ya no more? Is that it, Mouse? Huh?" he snapped angrily.

"No Merle, Daryl and I just decided that…"

He cut her off. "Just a coupla' weeks ago you couldn't get enough o' my cock," he sneered."Almost had me thinkin' you liked mine stuff'd up that tight puss of yours more'n my brother's! Coming' to me in the middle of the night ev'ry time Daryl went out on runs, damn near beggin' 'fer me ta fuck ya! And I never denied ya, did I, Mouse? Hell naw I didn't! Ole' Merle was always more than happy 'ta give ya just what ya needed."

Her eyes flashed at him in embarrassed anger. What he'd said was mostly true but she'd never begged per se. That she'd made herself sexually available to him whenever Daryl was away overnight was more accurate but she still didn't want or need to hear him say it. "You don't have to remind me of that Merle! I can't forget our... nights together... even if I wanted to. But thats not the point. And that's not what the hell I said and you know it! I'm not the one complainin'. Its Daryl who's insisting that we end it!"

"Daryl's the one gave us the red light! Said he was okay with all this! Man's word is his bond," he shouted.

"Well, the man changed his mind."

Merle softened his tone. "Look Mouse, 'm sorry 'fer what I said. Just pissed off is all. You know how much I need you!"

"What you need is a woman of your own, Merle. I'm already taken."

"Think I dont know that?" he snapped. "Think I dont want what he's got? Id kill fer a woman who'd love me just half as much as you love my brother. If you were anybody else's your man would have trouble trying to get rid o' me. You're somethin' special, Carol."

Carol blushed at his kind words. She knew it was hard for him to admit that he was jealous of her and Daryl's relationship. "Thanks Merle. And I know what Daryl promised you, but your brother wasn't thinking straight when he agreed to all this. None of us were, honestly… we were all drunk out of our skulls the first time it happened, and then after… well I don't know what the hell we were thinking. But everything has changed since then… between us… and he wants it to stop; has for a long while now. And regardless of what you and I have done, I'm still your brother's woman and the thought of you taking me… the whole idea of the two of us screwing around anytime you want it… well, its driving him nuts. He didn't want to say anything to you at first because he loves you so much and he knows how lonely you get sometimes, but you know how Daryl bottles up his feelings… and this… this is KILLING him, Merle. You don't see how much this is tormenting him but I do. I love him too much to ever let anything hurt him ever again so this has to stop."

"Fine! Whatever woman!" he snapped.

"There's one other thing…" she hesitated.

"There's more?" he asked dryly.

"Well… yes. Daryl… well he…. he wants you to move out of the house in Alexandria," she blurted out.

"What the hell did you say?" Merle exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"Daryl wants you out. It's true… he's gone out now to hunt, but then he's going to talk to Rick and Deanna about getting you set up in one of the trailers on the south side of the compound. Over near the new trout pond. And I agree, Merle. You know I love having you with us, especially when Daryl goes on runs or out scouting with Aaron because you make me feel safe… and because of what we do… but if you move out you can mingle more with some of the community folk. Make friends with some of the guys; get to know one of the single women here to settle down with. You'll never meet anyone cooped up with us all the time. Its just temporary though. Once you get involved with someone long term you two can come back to live with us for as long as you'd like if you decide not to build."

Merle stared at her in shock; the fact that his brother was upset enough to want him to move out had it hit him like a ton of bricks. His banging Carol must really be killing his brother, and even though Merle couldn't get enough of her in the sack, he refused to hurt his brother over a piece of ass, not even one as sweet as Carol's.

She caressed his cheek lovingly. "Promise me you'll step aside, Merle. I don't want to come between you two. We'll always be friends and Daryl will always love you, but for now he needs some space… and so will I. This isn't going to be easy for me either. Of course I can NEVER tell him how much I enjoy sleeping with you… but its not enough to keep hurting Daryl over."

Merle took a deep breath and hung his head. He was just gonna have to deal with it until Daryl cooled off. He then cut his eye at Carol before kissing her forehead gently. "So I guess this means we better make the most of it while we can, huh?" She shook her head yes.

"Thanks for understanding, Merle."

He put his hand up to end the discussion. "Don't mention it. Just promise me one thing, Mouse… you'll take real good care of me for the road?" he asked, the devilish glimmer returning to his eye. "Hell will probably freeze over before I get any anytime soon from any of those stuck up, frigid bitches in Alexandria!"

"Give 'em a chance Merle! If they knew what I know they'd be lining up right now," Carol said with a with a coy smirk as she resumed stroking his cock back to hardness. It never took much to get Merle back in the mood and within minutes his length was rock hard in her hand. Carol then leaned in close and gently kissed the head. Merle groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head as Carol then took him inside her warm, wet mouth. By doing so she was breaking another of Daryl's rules of the agreement which strictly prohibited oral sex between them because Daryl felt it was much more intimate than intercourse. She sucked him greedily for a few moments then began slowly bobbing her head, soon taking most of his length in and out of her mouth. She'd never admit it but there were few things she enjoyed more than sucking Merle off. Daryl's dick was awesome too, but Merle's was even bigger and it stayed rock hard seemingly for hours. Carol had to suck him off slow to avoid choking on his massive member and she moaned around his length as she sucked hungrily and gently squeezed and caressed his heavy balls. She knew this was the last time she'd ever get to taste him and so she took her time, savoring every minute. She'd never enjoyed that particular act so much until she met the Dixon brothers; her neglectful and mean spirited former husband Ed had made every aspect of sex an unwelcome chore, but the Dixons made it enjoyable for her because they cared for her pleasure as well as their own. They gave as good as they got and Carol loved them both for reawakening her long dormant sexuality.

Merle was enjoying his blow job immensely. He ran his fingers through Carol's short, gray curls as she sucked him off then held her head firmly in place. He couldn't help moaning loudly from the pleasure and wanted nothing more than to unleash his backed up load but by then he wanted to taste her as well. "Alright now darlin', its my turn," he said pulling out.

Carol moaned in protest. She was disappointed to say the least. She'd really wanted to suck him to climax. Merle laid back on the bed and she watched intently as he stroked himself a few times then let his stiff shaft bob back against his stomach. Her mouth watered at the sight and she grew even more wet.

"Come on, Mouse," he said with a wink as he motioned for her to climb on top of him. At first she thought he wanted her to ride him, until he gestured that she turn around and face his feet.

"Reverse cowgirl?" she asked.

"Even better… magic number, of course," he said with a laugh.

"Oh! 69!" she murmured with a naughty grin and eagerly straddled him. "Merle you're so kinky!"

"Damn right!" he groaned as he looked up at her plump cheeks hovering just above his face. "And I guarantee you'll love ev'ry minute of it! And you can get back to doin' what you do best," Merle chuckled as he grabbed her plump, fleshy ass cheeks in his big hands and eagerly pulled her core down to his mouth. He placed a few hot kisses along her leaking slit then licked a long slow swipe along the length of her straight up to her clit. "Hot damn!" he groaned. Carol squealed from the pleasure as he then flicked his long tongue against her moist opening to taste her wetness, then slid it around her clit again and again, making her moan. He pushed the tip of his long tongue up through her wet folds again and again then plunged its fleshy length deep inside her core. A deluge of her hot juices flooded his tongue and he repeatedly plunged it in and out. "Mmmm…," he murmured loudly, snacking his lips as his long tongue vigorously worked her g-spot. Carol couldn't stop squirming from the pleasure and Merle held her in place while his tongue repeatedly slithered around her clit. She in turn resumed sucking on his cock. Now they were both breaking another of Daryl's rule, the one they'd secretly dubbed his 'oral sex clause,' but it certainly wasn't the first time they'd indulged in the freakiest of sexual positions. They were both oral fiends they'd found out early on and she knew that she nor Merle wouldn't' ever let on that they'd regularly breached that particular restriction of the agreement. Another rule they often broke was that they usually screwed without condoms because Merle rarely thought about looking for them on runs and when he was horny, he wouldn't be denied. Daryl would've DIED if he knew Carole allowed it but of course he also forbade Merle from using his stash of prophylactics; he'd be damned if he let his brother use his own condoms to be able to screw his woman more often, but that didn't stop Ole' Merle's horny ass. He preferred banging her without them anyway. He'd gotten cleared of all his little VD issues after living at the prison and since then had been clean. He knew Daryl might not ever forgive him if he gave Carol a disease or got her pregnant however so he was extra careful about that too. In fact that's the last thing either of them needed so he monitored her cycle closely and ALWAYS pulled out in time.

Merle kissed all around Carol's pussy between resuming plunging his tongue in and out in a slow rhythm, making her buck her pelvis back against him. He then greedily licked and sucked on her clit until she was on the verge of a powerful orgasm.

Carol moaned from the pleasure and couldn't stop shaking as he then slid two fingers inside her hot snatch and pumped them in and out while locking his lips around her clit for a long, deep suck, all the while shaking his head back and forth, tickling her with his peach fuzz mustache and 5 o'clock shadow of a beard, not releasing her clit from between his lips until she came HARD, exploding in an intensely pleasurable orgasm that made her squirt. She squealed loudly from the shocking pleasure.

"Sweetest peach I ever ate," Merle chuckled with a grin while lapping her up. He gave her a few seconds to catch her breath then abruptly flipped her over onto her back and after spreading her legs open wide, he mounted her and her without warning pushed his long, thick cock deep inside her soaked core, making her moan loudly from the surprising and pleasurable invasion. The first time they had sex, Merle was a little scared that he was gonna hurt her because she was so petite and he was so well endowed but Carol had been well primed by regularly riding his brother's only slightly smaller cock and after eating her and making her cum twice to get her nice and wet for him it only took a few slow and easy thrusts that first time to get her used to his massive length and girth and before long she was begging for it. He still took his time and was gentle with her whenever they'd first start, and it wasn't ever too long before she let him know she wanted him to go faster, deeper and harder. "Yer' soakin' wet," he groaned into her ear with satisfaction as his cock bottomed out deep inside her wetness. Merle couldn't ever get over how wet she always got and how tight her pussy ALWAYS felt, in spite of the fact that she'd been married in the past (though she had said that Ed's sorry excuse for a prick was about the size of a small pickle), she'd had a kid and she was getting banged pretty regularly by himself and probably daily by his almost equally well endowed brother. "Mmm… my damn brother's got to be the luckiest son of a bitch alive to be the only one getting this from now on," he grunted into her ear as he began stroking inside her in a steady rhythm.

Carol kissed him for the compliment then wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for the ride. She sighed in his ear from the compounded pleasure of the afterglow of her intense orgasm combined with the pleasure of hiss stiff cock stroking her core. She wrapped her legs around his waist and worked her hips against him to meet his every thrust as he hit all of the spots Daryl hadn't earlier that morning and she moaned loudly from the pleasure. She couldn't help her whimpers of ecstasy as he then grasped her ass tightly and began pumping his hips faster and deeper. "

Put yer' pretty little feet up here on my shoulders darlin'," he murmured as he gazed into her eyes with a wicked grin.

She returned his smile and did as he asked and he then slowed his stroke to a leisurely roll of his hips, causing the tip of his long, curved cock to repeatedly stroke her G-spot at an angle that made her eyes roll back. He then added to her pleasure by gently circling her clit with his thumb.

"Feel good, Mouse?" he grunted into her ear.

"Aaahhh yeah… Merle! Right there! Mmmm… yessss…" Carol hissed just as she came again, falling apart around his cock, squirting even harder than before. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her as Merle continued banging her right through her orgasm.

He then pulled out and easily flipped her back over onto her stomach. "Up on yer knees," he grunted impatiently and Carol did so eagerly, arching her back and burying her face in her pillow. Merle then grabbed her hips, and spread her cheeks with his big hands before gently stroking her soaked folds with his fingertips, making her moan with lust for him. He then eased his cock deep inside her pussy from the back, making her cry out as he abruptly began riding her like a thoroughbred.

Doggystyle was Carol's absolute favorite position and she whimpered incoherently into the pillow as Merle's long cock repeatedly stroked her sweet spot again and again. That went on for quite some time, so long in fact that Carol lost track of time altogether and eventually her knees gave out from the pressure of his vigorous pumping and before long he was laying flat on top of her, pinning her down with his weight, stroking inside her wildly like man possessed. The pleasure was driving her crazy! "Merle! Please… Fuckkkk! Don't stop!" she sobbed and whimpered into the pillow as he repeatedly pounded her quivering pussy into the mattress. The pleasure was so intense it was unbelievable and Carol fought hard to hold on before cumming again.

"What was that, Mouse? Can't hear ya over all that moaning!" he laughed as he continued stroking inside her. He had no intention of stopping until he was good and ready anyway. He then leaned in closer and whispered in her ear in a serious tone, "this might be the last time, but you ain't gonna soon forget Ole' Merle… are ya Mouse?" Without waiting for a reply he then slid his hand around under her to gently massage her clit with his fingertips as he pounded away inside her from the back, making her squirm, gasp and moan for more. "Little brother can't make this pussy purr like I can… can't make ya cum so hard you see stars, can he?" he demanded. "Little brother's gonna think you're all wet just for him ev'ry night, but sometimes you'll be thinking' bout me too. Reminiscin' bout how Ole' Merle knew just how to fill ya up, stroke ya deep… and make ya cum HARD ev'ry time! Yeah! Can he make you cum like I can, Mouse? Answer me woman… Come on an' answer Ole' Merle?" he repeated with a coarse laugh as he continued pumping away inside her.

Carol tried so hard to fight it, but she was forced to shake her head no as well as moan it loudly to his every inquiry. "No! He… he can't… fuck me... like you Merle! Nobody does it like you Merle! Oh gawddd! don't stop!" It was all true, and before she knew it she was cumming hard, clenching around his length again and again with multiple orgasms. Only Merle could do this for her, make her cum this hard… this many times. Only Merle had ever made her body feel this way. She loved Daryl with all of her heart and would never leave him; he had her heart and soul… and somehow she knew that in time he could reach this level of sexual prowess but for now… Merle was the master of her body.

Merle laughed at her confession. He knew it all along… he just wanted to hear her say it. Now he could let himself climax. He pounded away deep inside Carol's wetness from the back until he was finally close to exploding. As always, he pulled out in just the nick of time, and Carol used the last of her strength to roll over to take him back between her lips just as his orgasm exploded with a loud, animal grunt. Carol eagerly sucked him dry, then tenderly licked the still swollen and sensitive head clean, making him groan with satisfaction.

Immediately afterwards, Merle kissed her long and hard, damn near taking her breath away. He then looked her dead in the eye. "Ya good, Mouse?" he asked just above a whisper, knowing it was the last time they'd share such intimacy.

Carol gave him a small smile and nodded yes. Her body was sated and she felt exhausted in the best way possible. He returned the gesture then returned to the pull out couch to sleep a few hours until he had to go pack his things back at their house. Carol had wanted to cuddle, but she knew it was for the best that he ended it the way he had and she knew she'd ALWAYS have her memories of their last time.


End file.
